


小土豆·斯塔克·巴顿诞生记

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But really weird and funny Mpreg, Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 自然而然，克林特在复仇者和外星人的作战中被射了一脸。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	小土豆·斯塔克·巴顿诞生记

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文搬运存档

自然而然，克林特在复仇者和外星人的作战中被射了一脸。

考虑到自己也给了对方一箭，克林特觉得倒也没啥，抹了一把脸上诡异的粘稠液体之后就继续战斗去了。好样的复仇者。

然后他就把这事完全忘在了脑后。

而同样自然而然，一个月后他开始觉得自己有点不对劲了。他突然食量大增，和美国队长有的一比；同时他感觉自己一运动胃部就抽痛，用手摸能感觉到一个肿块。他一开始以为这纯粹因为自己吃太多了，但又过了一个月克林特实在疼得忍不下去了，终于去找布鲁斯。

布鲁斯：“我还要说几遍，我特么是个博士，不是医生。”

克林特：“博士你就给看看呗，我给钱还不行吗。”

布鲁斯：“我要你钱干什么。行了，躺上来吧。”

一圈B超后。

布鲁斯：“等下我看到了什么——来来来躺这边再来一次。”

一圈核磁共振之后。

布鲁斯：“等等，胳膊伸出来，让我验个血。”

验血结果出来之后。

布鲁斯：“我虽然不知道究竟是怎么发生的，不过恭喜你，你怀孕了。”

克林特：“什么？！”一头磕在核磁共振机器上。

三分钟后托尼从门外冲了进来。

托尼：“克林特你怀孕了，什么时候的事？！等等，我是不是该先问一声，是我的孩子吗？”

布鲁斯：“很抱歉，恐怕不是。”

托尼：“克林特你什么时候怀了别人的孩子？！”

克林特：“我向天发誓绝对没有乱搞！”

在外面围观的娜塔莎：“你们两个智商加起来快三百，怎么谁也抓不住重点呢？克林特是个男的，能怀孕吗？”

托尼：“对哦——那你究竟怎么怀孕的？”

布鲁斯：“我刚才说怀孕，可能有点过分了。确切来讲，克林特的症状是由一枚外星生命胚胎附着在他的消化系统——胃部——上导致的，而且这枚胚胎应该是把克林特当成了自己的母体，正在汲取养分。”

克林特：“外星生命胚胎？！”

娜塔莎：“想想我们最近的外星接触——所以是两个月前那次吗？”

托尼：“……只有我一个人意识到眼前这幕有多像《异形》吗？！”

克林特：“托尼！”

托尼：“抱歉，亲爱的。”

布鲁斯：“《异形》倒是谈不上，虽然从现在的检查结果看不出具体的各项数值，但我感觉这枚胚胎对你的身体没有太大的威胁。是，它造成了你的持续性胃痛，但根据你的描述这很可能是因为你的身体一旦动作幅度过大，胚胎就会觉得自己受到威胁，释放出某种物质警告你。只要你不运动，应该就没事。”

克林特：“什么叫没事？你的意思是我应该好好把它养大，像全天下所有意外怀孕但仍然满是慈爱的妈妈们一样吗？”

布鲁斯：“我不确定它以后能上人类的幼儿园，不过我建议你暂时顺其自然。”

克林特：“就不能手术切除吗？”

布鲁斯：“呃，恐怕不能。从这张片子上你能看到，外星胚胎的胞衣已经和你的胃粘连在了一起，如果要切除，恐怕只能同时切掉你四分之三的胃。不过如果你有缩胃减肥的计划的话——”

克林特：“不，没有，谢谢。”

布鲁斯：“好吧，那还是我刚才说的，你只能顺其自然，静观其变。我会联系神盾的专家为你再做更精密的检查，不过，恭喜你，克林特，你是我们复仇者第一个有了孩子的。”

娜塔莎：“恐怕也是人类历史上第一位怀孕的非变性男性，以及人类历史上第一位怀有外星胚胎的人类吧。克林特，我知道你爱破纪录，不过这个？”

托尼：“这是不是同样意味着我过几个月就能顺利晋升为奶爸了？而且还是后爹，而且它的亲爹还死在了我们手下——哇，我老爹一定会为我骄傲的。”

克林特：“你知道接下来我要做什么吗？我要给你们三个人脸上一人一拳，然后把今天中午的午饭吐在你们的鞋子上。而且你们不能还手，因为我怀孕了。”

***

神盾把克林特里外研究了个遍，就差把他的胃连带外星胚胎切下来搞研究。

弗瑞：“巴顿特工，你和外星人究竟是怎么回事？先是被外星人洗脑，然后被外星人搞大了肚子？下一次会发生什么？假如说你哪天决定和外星人结婚了，不要给我发请柬。”

托尼：“嘿，局长，只要我在就不会有那一天到来的。”

弗瑞：“斯塔克，你在我眼中和外星人没什么两样，全都听不懂人话，一言不合就开打，打完拍屁股就走人。”

托尼：“还是有不同的，我比外星人都有良心，有在乖乖善后支出好吗？”

克林特：“我能回去了吗？我腰疼，这玩意已经开始压迫我的脊柱了。”

弗瑞：“你回去吧，没你什么事了。对了，按照医疗部门那群蠢货的估计，你的产期在三个月后。这段时间就在沙发上躺着，什么也别干，每周过来做一次检查。”

克林特：“三个月？意思是这三个月里我完全不能跑步，不能运动，不能射箭？”

弗瑞：“如果你不想用你的胃液刷你的腹腔壁，没错。”

托尼：“床上运动也不行？”

弗瑞：“滚出我的天空航母，你们两个一起。”

***

克林特和托尼回到大厦，发现公共区被装饰一新，挂满了粉嫩的小花和气球。

克林特：“什么鬼？我们被芭比娃娃入侵了吗？”

上个周一直在外面出任务的史蒂夫突然跳了出来，手里还抱着一捧花。

史蒂夫：“嘿，克林特，托尼，恭喜你们！”

克林特：“什么鬼。”

史蒂夫：“娜塔莎告诉我你们终于有孩子了！所以你们是准备好领养了吗？”

克林特：“我要杀了她。”

托尼：“队长，你怎么知道——看在这么多粉嫩东西的份上——我们的孩子是女孩？”

史蒂夫：“哦，因为娜塔莎说孩子的性别和你们俩不一样。”

克林特：“是啊，因为孩子是个外星人呢，我特么都不知道它是什么性别。”

史蒂夫：“……什么鬼？！”

布鲁斯被叫上来解释情况。

史蒂夫：“天呐我真的完全，完全不知道！真的太抱歉了，克林特，我真没到娜塔莎会骗我。”

克林特：“是啊，为了表达你的歉意，要不你去帮我把她杀了怎么样。”

史蒂夫：“你一定是在开玩笑。我听说怀孕的人情绪都比较激动，这么一看果然没错。”

克林特：“我就知道你靠不住——托尼？”

托尼：“明白，亲爱的。JARVIS？”

JARVIS：“遵命，Sir。”

第二天一早，娜塔莎顶着一头荧光绿色的头发来吃早餐。

***

又过去了一个月，克林特还有俩月才生。他烦了，其他复仇者也都烦了，因为克林特每天都浑身酸痛，娜塔莎还在为上个月JARVIS在洗发露里面搞的鬼生气，布鲁斯很不满神盾不向他分享他们的研究成果，史蒂夫完全不知道发生了什么也不想知道，而托尼欲求不满。

托尼：“我已经有一个多月没有过床上运动了。”

克林特：“你可以试试在床上倒立空翻之类的，小心别摔断脖子。”

托尼：“你知道我在说什么！克林特，我知道你不能剧烈运动，但是难道连【哔】都不行吗？”

克林特：“万一你【哔】的成分改变了我的体内环境怎么办？”

托尼：“我戴套。”

克林特：“我拒绝。万一我怀孕之后体质改变乳胶过敏怎么办？”

托尼：“放屁，我昨天还看到你抱着你的射箭手套哭。”

克林特：“好吧，托尼，你想干什么？”

托尼：“你不动口，动手总行了吧？”

克林特：“你真的想当着我还有两个月出生天真质朴的孩子的面让我给你动手吗？”

托尼：“哇，你这么一说，听起来我还真挺不好意思的——特么的当然了！它还是个胚胎，再说它爹让你怀上之后你就亲手杀了它爹，我觉得它已经见识得够多了。”

克林特：“哦，行。动手就动手，你别哭就行。”

托尼：“等等克林特你怎么比我还急的样子，慢点拉拉链啦——卧槽夹到了疼死了好吗！！！你大爷的！！！”

克林特：“我爹是独子。怎么样，现在还欲求不满吗？”

托尼：“还欲求个屁啦。我要是再站不起来了，以后有你哭的。”

克林特：“大不了我再去找个外星人嘛。有了一胎生育经验，说不定我还很受欢迎呢。”

托尼：“要不是看在你怀孕的份上——”

克林特：“就好像我不怀孕你能打过我一样。”

***

怀孕第四个月，克林特的肚子已经挺明显得了，但他还是憋不住，每几天都要出去散一圈步。有天忘穿宽松外套。

果然被狗仔队抓住了。

娜塔莎：“‘未参与复仇者战斗已有三个月的鹰眼今日衣着单薄现身中央公园，身体中段明显隆起，怀疑因被队伍开除暴饮暴食’——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

史蒂夫：“我很庆幸，美国人民在经历了这么多之后，想象力还是没那么丰富。”

布鲁斯：“这也没法怪小报记者。毕竟外星胚胎发育的位置和一般女性的子宫位置完全不同。克林特隆起的部位与其说怀孕，不如更像吃胖了的赘肉。”

克林特：“我特么宁愿他们说我被搞大了肚子，也不想让别人说·我·胖！这辈子还从来没人用这个词形容过我好吗？”

托尼：“也许下次咱俩一起出去散步，我一脸幸福摸着你的肚子，时不时单膝跪下侧耳聆听，效果会更好一点。”

克林特：“滚。”

***

终于到了怀孕第五个月，克林特的肚子就像他在衬衣下面藏了个皮球，预产期马上就到了。复仇者全员和神盾都做好了万全准备。

克林特：“再重复一遍这玩意要怎么出来？”

布鲁斯：“通过对胞衣内部液体的检测以及进一步拍片分析，我们可以确定外星胚胎本身的大小在这五个月里并没有任何改变，唯一改变的是他的质量以及周围液体——或者说羊水的成分。也就是说它的密度越来越大，体积却没有变化。它之所以会这样发展，也许是因为本身种族的母体也像你一样缺少可收缩扩张的产道。如果我没猜错的话，它会顺着你的胃部的出口进入你的消化道，一路向下，在离开你的身体之后迅速膨胀成正常大小。”

克林特：“你的意思是——我得把它排泄出来？”

布鲁斯：“呃……某种意义上是这样没错。不过我不建议你在马桶上完成，就算完成了也不要冲水。”

克林特：“多谢你，博士，虽然我觉得这件事你从头到尾都在拿我寻开心。”

布鲁斯：“哪里，我作为一名科学家，单纯对这件事很好奇而已。”

***

终于到了生那一天。克林特最终决定还是在复仇者大厦生，实在不愿跑去神盾被人围观，不过也没拒绝弗瑞全程直播的要求。

克林特：“哎呦卧槽，胃真疼。”

布鲁斯：“没事，正常现象，胚胎刚进入胃部，正在移动。”

托尼：“亲爱的，我就在这里，哪里也不去。”

克林特：“哇，我感动的要哭了，真是谢谢你啊，你看起来真像孩子他爹。”

史蒂夫：“克林特，你确定没有什么我能帮忙的地方吗？”

克林特：“真的没有，队长，谢谢你。不过如果你能帮忙阻止一下在旁边用手机偷拍我下半身的娜特，那就再感激不过了。娜特，你又不是没见过我光着屁股穿病号服的样子，有什么好拍的？”

娜塔莎：“斯塔克现在正泪眼汪汪握着你的手呢，自己根本来不及拍你，我准备拍下之后高价卖给他。”

托尼：“你想的真周到，一会视频给我看，价格好商量。”

克林特：“你们两个——卧槽，好疼！”

布鲁斯：“行了你们都别废话了，胚胎开始进入小肠了。”

托尼：“小肠有多长了来着？三米？”

布鲁斯：“四到六米吧，虽然克林特的看上去做过好几次手术了，具体长度我也不知道。”

托尼：“四到六米……那得走多久啊？”

布鲁斯：“这要看克林特肠蠕动的速度了吧，再加上胚胎是有自觉移动的，速度还要更快一些——克林特你一般饭后多长时间就要上厕所？”

克林特：“你们一定要问这种问题吗？能不能饶了我？”

布鲁斯：“嗯……看样子怎么也要三十分钟吧。”

托尼：“半个小时？好吧够看一集美剧了，正好这里有电视。大家想看什么？”

最后经过一致投票表决，他们看了《老友记》里瑞秋生孩子那集。瑞秋生完了，克林特也有反应了，布鲁斯一看屏幕，发现胚胎已经走到了直肠。

布鲁斯：“快快快，胚胎要出来了。”

托尼：“我是不是该跪在下面用手接住？还是要有个容器什么的？”

布鲁斯：“我才不管，别让它摔在地上就行！”

于是托尼单膝跪地，跪在克林特身前，双手刚摆出拖接的姿势，就有一个黏答答的球从克林特的肠道里钻了出来。那玩意一遇到空气立刻开始膨胀，几秒钟后已经变成和篮球一样大小，正好落在托尼手上。

托尼：“哎呦我的妈出来了！！！！”

史蒂夫：“恭喜！”

布鲁斯：“孩子没有事吧？”

托尼：“我哪里知道，不过看着还挺可爱的，你看还有俩圆溜溜的眼睛——”

然后他手里那个外星婴儿张开眼睛下面类似嘴一样的东西，射了托尼整整一脸粘液。

娜塔莎：“看来斯塔克几个月前的预言还真的成真了，只可惜他搞错了电影。这根本不是《异形》，这明明是《黑衣人》啊。”

史蒂夫：“我看过三部曲了。不过现在我强烈希望你们谁能够用那种装置闪我一下，我真的很想把刚才的几秒钟从我的记忆里抹去……”

娜塔莎：“托尼·斯塔克被外星人射了一脸？这个记忆我要在大脑里留到死。”

此刻没人注意终于结束五个月折磨瘫倒在床上的产妇（夫？），全都围着外星婴儿转。不过可喜可贺，这次克林特没有再自然而然出什么乱子。

弗瑞看到托尼被射一脸，笑得从办公椅上掉下来摔裂了尾椎骨是另外一回事了，反正复仇者谁也不知道。

***

番外

两周后，一直在阿斯加德探亲的索尔终于回来了。

娜塔莎：“这是小土豆·斯塔克·巴顿，打个招呼吧。”

索尔：“哦，是吾友克林特和托尼之子吗？只不过看起来有点像XXXX人的幼体？”

布鲁斯：“咦，你看起来对克林特怀孕这事倒是不怎么惊讶嘛。”

索尔：“我都见过洛基生八脚马了，还是我帮着接生的呢！”

众人：“我等区区凡人果然比不过阿斯加德的神见多识广啊。”


End file.
